Changed Gender: An Adventure!
by NamesDoona4Evah
Summary: A wish transforms space and time. The genders of everyone gets reversed! Emily goes on an ocean adventure to get things back to normal. FemEveryone! Corvo/OC Corvo/Outsider!


_A wish transforms space and time. The genders of everyone gets reversed. Emily goes on an ocean adventure to get things back to normal. FemEveryone! Corvo/OC Corvo/Outsider!_

_Category: Adventure/Drama_

Corvo was walking along a rooftop. He saw a strange purple-ish/pink-ish light. Thinking it was his lover for many years, the Outsider, he followed it. All of a sudden, the purple light erupted with a loud BOOM.

Corvo fell off the roof and fell to the ground, the impact denting in his back-end. "OUCH!"

He woke up later.

"Where am I?" He asked, but his voice was high and difrent.

"OMG!" He screamed, slapping hsi his face. It was a girl's face.

He had big, hanging boobs and girls hands.

Corvo started sobbing, but it was a female's sob. "I guess I'm Corvoette now."

He went to sleep and all of a sudden the Outsider was there, but he was a she.

"Corvo! Something bads happened!" He shouted. The mascara on her face had run down her face.

"Your a girl too!" Corvo realized.

"Yes. We need to do something. A wish did this."

The Outsiderette went down to the ground and they looked arund for help. "Corvoette, we should call you Corvette." She jested. (Like the car, LOL)

"'Oh yeah." Corvoette giggled.

Suddenly Daudette appearech, and she was scared. "We need to fix this!" She sobbed.

"No, I'll kill you first!" Corvoette said angrily.

They got into a cat fight. Daudette kicked Corvoette down.

"Wait! Don't fight, lets go shopin! the outiderette compromised.

They went shopping and got their nails done. They felt better.

"I kinda like being a girl" Daudette confessed. Corvoette gllared at her.

"Liar." Shhe spat. They got into another catfight. Corvoette pushed Daudette down and clawed at her face. She got red marks all across it with her nails, making blood come out. "OH! STOP! OW!" It got all over their clothes. Daudette let out the cry of an amazon woman and punched Corvoette's face. a tooth flied out.

"**ENOUGH YOU TWO STOP RIGHT NOW**!" The Outsider shouted slapping them.

"Sorry." They both said.

They traveled aroudn town, asking people from Sokolovette to Havelockette. (Locket xD) They even left Gristol and travled to Pandyssia. No one could help them even there.

They sobbed. But then saw a pirate ship in the distance. They took a different sea route and arrive dback at Dunwall.

There was a person standing there talking to the queen, or king now, Jessimino.

"Oh!" Jessimino said. "This is Hamlette." Hamlette smiled, and smelled like the sweet scent of flowers. From her beautiful smile and the flower's scent, Corvoette fell instantly in love.

"But I'm a girl" She reminded herself. "I have to break this curse." She vowed.

So they got a bunch of spell books together and planned to reverse the damage that had been done. The Outsiderette looked into the past and then into the future bust still couldnt figure out how to reverse it.

"Any luck?" Emilio walks in and frowns.

"No." Corvoette said, but the Outsiderette gave us a lead.

"What is it?"

"We need to get the Time Flower. But we're busy here. Cna you travel and go get it?"

Emilio nodded.

He was angry. He knew Corvo just siad that so she could spend time with Hamlette without him there.

So on the journey for the Time Flower, Emilio started. He got supplies and rented a boat. It was red with white sails.

"I'm ready to go!" he said with determination.

So he set off on the high seas. Corvoette had given him a map. "This will take years to travle!" Emilio realized. He travels far into uncharted waters, past Pandyssia.

She can to a grassy island and stopped at it to forge for food. A cute little black pig came up, wagging it's tail. "Aww." Emilio said, and he hugged it.

"Oink, oink" the pig oinked.

"What is it boy?" Emilio asked, petting behind its flappy ears. "Oh, you want to come along?"

He laughed as the pig nudged him. He hugged it again. The pig helped him dig for edible roots, and they hunted squirrels. After cooking it by a fire, it started to get dark. They ate and fell asleep. Emilio woke up with the pig beside him, cuddling.

"I'll name you Oinkers." She promised.

They got back in the boat, and Oinkers kept watch while Emilio raised the sails. Seagulls few up ahead.

They traveled to another island, one with a giant shell. Emilio gaped at it. They went inside the shell. There was an outsider shrine inside. They cramped for the night. "Do you really think well find the Time Flower?" She asked Oinkers. Oinkers nodded, and nuzzled her shoulder with it's cute pink nose.

"I hope if we all eat it, we can reverse the wish." he said, before finally falling asleep.

They woke up and traveled to an island that was just all rock. There was a hut on it. They went inside and there was a diary.

Emilio opened it and read it next to Oinkers.

_I write this after many years of searching for the Time Flower. I must tell anyone reading this that in truth it doesn't exist. All the islands ahead are just jungle islands, like Pandyssia. The Time Flower would grow on a forest island. _

"Oh." Emilio said sadly, putting down the diary. Oinkers nudged her. "You're right." He told the cute pig. "He didn't know for sure where it would grow!"

They set ahead for the jungle Islands. Emilio grew older as they searched each one, but in truth, he was getting comfortable with being a guy. He was used to it now, and stronger because of it. He could be a real fighter. he couldnt achive that if he was a girl. So the gender change was for best.

A man then arrived with a letter while they were in their boat one day.

_Come home, the Time Flower doesn't exist. the Outsiderette made a mistake - Corvoette_

"What!" Emilio gasped, and started sobbing. "All these years for nothing!" Oinkers nudged her shoulder. he hugged him. "You're right Oinkers! We had an amazing experience out here. It was the adventure that counted!"

They traveled back with a little navigational difficult because they were so far, but made it back to Dunwall safeley. Emilio felt good to be home, but Dunwall was so gray compared to the tropical islands they had travled, and the freedom and wideness of the open sea.

"I'll become a sailor." Emilio decided.

Corvoette and Jessimino hugged him in greeting. "I guess the Time Flower turned out t not be important in the end. since Were all comfortable in our new genders now." Jessimino said.

Emilio nodded. Hamlette put her arm around Corvoette's waist. They had gotten together and moved in together. Corvoette had gotten impregnated and given birth to a child. They named her Hermione.

Jessimino had made gay marriage legal because people's preferences hadn't changed when their genders had, because gender and sexuality were two different things and didn't always go together. A transgender person could be transgender and and still have the preference normal to their biological gender. People often put gay and transgender together as the same thing, but just because a guy wanted to be feminine doesn't mean he has the sexuality of the females. Emilio had learned this.

They all celebrated Emilio's return as he talked and told the tales of his adventures at sea!

x

"Wake up Corvo." "What?" Corvo gasped. "It was all a dream," Explained the Outsider.

"Oh!" Corvo gasped. "It seemed so long and so real!"

"That kinds f stuff happens when you have a sleepover in the void." Said the Outsider.

Corvo got out of his sleeping bag and pushed away the bowl of popcorn that was by his head.

"I...liked being a girl. I'm glad that was all a dream.

The Outsider smiled and hugged him. "Me too Corvo. I only like guys, and if you were a girl we couldn't be together anymore."

They held hands and walked through one of the void's grassy feilds as sweet flowers swayed.


End file.
